User talk:Corai Archive 1
Hi, Corai! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Corai page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 19:47, November 11, 2009 Hello Could you please write your articles and edits cleaner? When you write in lowercase letters, it's just plain wrong I'm afraid we don't do a wiki like that. Please take your time in wiki and do not rush. Thank you. -- Pufflezzz!! Sure, I can help you. But what exactly is the Z-virus suppose to be? I was just reading that article. We can brainstorm. :D Ok, so why are Ethan and Terry friends? What do they do together? Stuff? lol. Thanks. So, I just thought of them being friends because I imagined Terry was a yellow puffle (And sure anough he is, and a blueish one for that) and thought of them as friends. Hmmm.... -- Pufflezzz!! 04:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Those are good ideas....... should I create a story, like ya know, this? Murphie:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm Not evil, though. But a story. -- Pufflezzz!! 04:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I saw that......... but I didn't read it. I will now..... GTG Bye. See ya tommorroow. Thank you! Thanks, for standing up for me! I am dead. I can't award you anything, but just know this: "Never let anyone take control of you, for you are the image of God and can control your own-self. Never let the BOSS challenge you or bring you down. Shoot what you are aiming for and succeed on it. Reach for the stars!" quoted by --'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 05:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :-) Wow that was really rude,Jsu. No wonder everyone is saying you are annoying and that you're fighting. I just wanted to help him be a good editor, his idea's were pretty good! Ok, Corai, so what should we make Ethan do? Ethan DOES like spilling plans, eavesdropping, finding out secrets, ya know, that stuff. Terry likes....... Wait... so what should the mission be? Ethan WILL help (do anything, I guess) to see Mabel. And, when I created the role play page, I created it so you role play him, as it was your character. It would be good if we created Dr. Surray (Or is it already there?) Is he a puffle or a penguin? I say penguin(well I think he should be a penguin) -- Pufflezzz!! 17:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Kay Uhhh.... No? He didn't? I didn't really get it........ -- Pufflezzz!! 17:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well I have some ideas, Ethan likes to bite and chew on things, so he could chew on and bite some of his inventions? Mess 'em up? Ethan also can eaves drop on Dr. Surray's plans, talk, business, ya know. Ethan can undo the inventions, he's good at that. ? -- Pufflezzz!! 17:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok Well, when the robots come out, Ethan will get into their system and start chewing and biting the wires, and they will shut down, causing time for Terry and Ethan to escape. Oh, I added two characters to be in chapter two, they are Willie Watt and Ethan. Please go read all of Willie's article, so she can be in it. Thanks. I did I read it Yes. We should. Yup. OK OK ILL DO IT NOW To be quick im creating a wiki right now ok ok take your time RE: Darktan Wars (and welcome!) That is a good first article, and yes, everything involving the game needs to be in the article, unless it is something (like a character) that will be used elsewhere. I suggest that you keep doing what you're doing, and the veteran users will clean up your grammar and diction. Just keep doing wht you've been doing, and you will quickly learn the ropes around here. Your article is a good first shot, and you seem to be very aware of the continuity in this wiki. I would sugget that you improve and formalize your gramamr, and LINK TO OTHER ARTICLES! When writing about Darktan, link to him! Like this: Darktan! When writing about Manny Peng, give us a link! Anyway, I welcome you to the database and I hope to see you around here often. If you ever become discouraged, remember this: Tails6000, a current BOSS, arrived exactly as you did, with bad grammar but huge ideas. Keep trying and you too can rise up the ranks! Furthermore, if you are ever harrassed/bullied/insulted by other users, you tell me. Welcome to the CPFW, and have a glorious day. Also, please sign your post by typing ~~~~ at the end of what you write. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 22:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Darktan Wars No, you're not a nuisence at all. Making games and writing articles are ENCOURAGED. I wish that more users were bold like you. The only annoying thing is that it is spelled Darkt'a'''n, with an A, and the grammar. Other than that, you are doing great, so keep writing! Remember to type ~~~~ at the end of your writing on a talk page! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Darktan Wars (again) Well, you can technically make as many as you wish, but a trilogy (three games) is a good place to end. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Trilogy Trilogies do not ALWAYS have to be on the latest, greatest system. ''Super Mario Brothers I, II, and III were all on the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), and the first three Mario Party games were all on the Nintendo 64. Since the first two Darktan Wars were on the WaddleBoy Color, you should place it on either the same console, or the next one up, the WaddleBoy Advance. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'd LOVE to be in it! Yes, she WOULD love to! And I did read it, I've read everything you've done. -- Pufflezzz!! 00:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) A commemnt: Ethan would loose his owner in the Darktan Game.... (sob) THEN Ethan would bite Chi Con and injure him badly!!!!!! I don't think we want that to happen Well I think we need to talk to TurtleShroom if we are going to do that, he role plays him. -- Pufflezzz!! 00:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hes seen it and didnt say anything about it. He cleaned up all three games and he HAD to see it. but then again IT IS a game and Chi Conions control the things in it so doesnt that mean the devs control the people in it? RE: Xary Yes, I do roleplay as Xary. However, I'd prefer him to not fight in the tournement. Contrary to what many users think, X doesn't fight, he's the Darktonian greeter. Darktan hired him for a sick prank. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Ok, what's ur username, and which server? Let's do it! -- Pufflezzz!! 01:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) My username User Name: Willie Watt LETS GO!!!!!!!!!! its full. aphline is full. how 'bout a new server? big snow ski hill it is full! how bout........ a new server? i dont see u Read this See how evil she can be: Talk:Swiss Ninja Look at "Guess what?" section. Thank You! Corai, I am pleased to see a new user who is so exciting and productive when making articles. Since most of your edits have been brand new articles, I decided to give you a gift for your hard work. As thanks for your edits, I decided to draw Dara for you! Now, I really didn't know what you had in mind, and I've only seen excerpts of the Jimmy Two Shoes show (and commercial), but I nonetheless took a picture of Helloise and parodied it onto a penguin, which is the result you are now viewing. I hope you appreciate my work, it was a bit difficult, but not the hardest image I've ever done. In all honesty, Helloise doesn't have much to offer onto a penguin. Anyway, I hope you appreciate and enjoy my work. Have a glorious day, and please expand the Dara article! I like that character a LOT! Keep up the fantastic work! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are getting A LOT of edits, quick, because I'm guessing ideas pop into your head like crazy. Well, that's what happens to me. *POP* Like that. I can't believe I have a whole bunch of edits, more than many people that came before me. I hope that happens to you! -- Pufflezzz!! 04:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) i like 'em there cool ok ok i know Sure! Which server? How about the town? Please stop writing Willie Watt{s}. There is no s lol! I am not mad, I just find it a bit annoying. Your welcome I'll draw Xorai if you want, but what does he look like? K I'll do it now Here I dont know if that was what you had in mind, but I did my best. THAT MUST BE Y I ALWAYS GUESS THINGS RIGHT WEIRD. 0_O AND Y I MADE WILLIE A MIND READER.. (FAINTS) LOL Thtas what i was thinking of o_O ITS GOOD! I love it! Ok I started it Ethan ran off... ok ready READY K ok OOK RE: Can I be in your story? Well, I'll see if I can fit you in, don't expect anything. --Screwball86 02:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) u there im waiting ethan is about to whack surray u there DID YOU SEE HOW MANY EDITS WE GOT BY TALKING BACK AND FORTH ROLE PLAYING?!?!!? LET'S DO IT AGAIN! I'M GONNA GAIN 1000 EDITS AND YOU, YOU'LL SOON BE ON THE TOP USER LIST LIKE ME! Cool huh? It was fun too. I have two problems right now... I need to do my homework....... and there is a problem. Go to the main page and click the first blog post. SEE? Don't worry, it's easy homework. I AM READY please go to surray talk to deal with......... DARKTAN'S WORKER......... EVIL EVIL EVIL! ready GO TALK ready GO TALK R U HERE? Here?! --Pufflezzz STOP THE FIGHTING! 01:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) No. I WANNA ROLE PLAY AND CAUSE CHAOS ON UR PUFFLE BLOG!!!!!! LOL --Pufflezzz STOP THE FIGHTING! 22:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) blog k Could I be in BOTH? I'm just wondering, 'shall I wouldn't want to destroy your army or leave my crush and my leader behind AND my friends.... and my trio.... Ahem. My powers are actually stonger than yours. And, yes, I WILL join. Right now. MWA HA HA!! NOW. WHAT WILL I DO. MWA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Picks up bay bee) (DROPS!!!!) (Throws into fire) Baby: WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Girl: ♥ Boy: ♥ (CRASH!!!!!!!!) (BREAKS PLATES!!) HA HA! Girl: Your mean. YA! I AM MEAN! Boy: (Sad) Girl: My iggy HA HA! (GRABS SCARF!) Baby: WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I DID OK LETS TALK ON PUFFLE BLOG! THAT.... IS..... WEIRD... I JUST LOOKED AT THE PICS AND TADA! IM LIKE.... THEN I KNEW IT WAS CABEL X.... WEIRD! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP HELP HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM A MIND READER!!!!!!!! HELP HELP!!!! I GUESSED THAT CABEL X PICTURE WAS MADE BY ROCKET SLUG......... AND I WAS RIGHT...... I CHECKED TO SEE WHO MADE IT...... AND SURE ENOUGH..... she did.......................... HELP ME IM SCARED REALLY SCARED I EVEN READ A BOOK ABOUT MIND READING POWERS TODAY --Pufflezzz I'M.... A.... REAL.... MIND..... READER..... HELP ME!!!!! 01:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) BUT I NEVER EVER SAW HER WORK!!! I JUST GUESSED!!!!!!!! IM SOOOOO CREEPED OUT! I NEVER EVER LOOKED AT HER WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 IM CREEPED!!!!!!!!!! THE PROBLEM IS, IT;S NOT REALLY MIND READER ITS PHYSIC. THATS HARDER THAN MIND READER. YOU CAN READ MINDS STILL, BUT IT'S MORE OF WHAT IS GOING ON. LIKE, I THINK, WHAT THE SURPRISE BE? I BET IT WILL BE ICE CREAM! AND SURE ENOUGH.... it IS. TAHT ALWAYS HAPPENS. Ur thinking about..... Xorai? Me being a mind reader? XORAIS ARMY? WHO WILL JOIN? UR MOM? weird.... i just though things, and jotted 'em down, as if they WERE REAL. OK Anyway, than IM physic. WHICH IS WORSE. HELLO. WE WOULD LIKE TO JOIN YOUR ARMY, IF NEEDED. Mysteria: I have the control of lightning. Lava Girl: I have the control of '''lava. We could. DAMAGE. DESTRUCTION. STRESS. so? Mysteria: If we are elites, are we high? Lava Girl: LOW? Mysteria: Shush. Lava Girl: (Gives look) Mysteria: Master, what are we suppose to do? Lava Girl: YOU SHHHH! Mysteria: (Tackles) Yes ok! Mysteria: Ok! (Walks off) Lava Girl: Grrr.... SURE Ya can use 'em. MABEL X WALKS BY. (Skips!) (Gives fairycake!) Here! Goodbye! HA HA Maybe she wiked woo.... --Ethan I no her phone # Yep. 713-863-8864 uHH Uhhh... Hello! (Gives faiycake!) What would you like? (Smiles BIG smile!) ? (Is burnt) Has crush on.... Matthew von Injoface (Thinks about) Mean. You too. You too too. Ethan: Me? UR EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE UR INSULTS WEIRDOS!!!!!! *mabel X leaves* Mabel X: OT MUCH HATRED! *SKIPS OFF* Chor: THAT was weird Uhhh ok.... Can you help me with Team Corvus. I need you to help me make all the girls listed in there own articles. I am gonna RP and make pics, and of course, EDIT! :) Thank-you friend. Swiss Ninja and his army thanks you and bows to you for your hospitality. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 03:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Terry into another parody Because you created Terry, and we already have a Perry the Platypus parody, you should change Terry into a parody of Pinky the Chihuahua. Just an idea... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Your source. Also, you've seen him in all the episodes. Isabella's dog. His nemesis is Professor Poofenplotz, but considering it's a parody, it doesn't have to be exact details. And as I said, a Perry the Platypus parody already exists. Also, you'se need a sig. -- [[User:Corai|'Corai']] (I love Mabel X!) -- Corai (I love Mabel X!) Choose one, and before you reply... read what I said. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Perm Request Thanks for asking me instead of just using my character outright, that would kinda annoy me..... =) You can use my character, but please research him first, and I'll edit your story for OOC corrections. I really hate it when people get Explorer wrong. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I was just thinking 'bout you. Oh, I wanted to role play Lava Girl, Mysteria, Willie Watt. You role play Xorai and Xara. And I need to find someone who like Willie. I am really getting freaked (sorry to be suddenly OFF-TOPIC!!!!) How come everytime I am about to do something that you will do, I know you will do it? How come I know what my teach iT THINKING!?! I have been thinking about that! I have been thinking about a Puffle RP page! I KNEW YOU WOULD DO IT! IM SOOO FREAKED... Ok, back to topic. Ok, so what will Dara think if she finds out?What will happen? Uhhhhh read this. Read THIS. She has acsess in and out of it, and so does Xorai. No offense, I put that down already. And she can also dodge it, though.. Dara is gonna BE EXTREMELY MAD! I WANNA ROLEPLAY THIS! WHERE? oK lol My mom plays in CP, too. Sure, CP is ok! Yea Server: Yukon Room: TOWN Then... Yeti? be dara BE DARA! K What did he look like... exact details please. meet in town in server snow plow meet in town in server snow plow tada let me make that template I will... stay oK, Lets role play I wanna role play right now. Oh, and ya know, the penguins who called you a bunny? They started talking warli and recording! SERVER: SNOW PLOW ROOM: TOWN r u there Ur blank RE: Christmas Sorry, but that isn't my call. Go to the Christmas Special's talk page and try your luck there. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE SYSTEM IS BROKE, DEAL WITH IT! † 20:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Surre, but three things: I have to think about those episodes.... I was making an image..... Can you meet on CP with me? We could do the episodes on there! well idk... Willie Watt comes in I'm so bored. (Sits on chair) I might as well read the future! Or someone's mind. Awwww.... I guess I'll read the future first, then read minds. (Reads future) SCREAMS! I got to save him! OH NO! IT HASN'T HAPPENED YET! Man... well I'll HAVE to wait.... (sulks) Oh, lemme do it again. A DIFFERENT TIME. (Reads future) (Hops up from the chair!) SCREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (FAINTS!!!!!!!) HEY HEY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEH HEHH HEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (READS MORE!!!!!!!!) YAY!!!!!!!! AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NAME THEM..... UHHHH.... WELL WE HAVE TO DECIDE!!!!!! I CAN'T CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!! I............ (FAINTS AGAIN) (Ethan comes in) Ethan: Uhhh.... I heard you screaming... Ethan: Where are you? (Looks at floor) Ethan: AHHH! (WAKES HER UP) Uhhh.... what is it? Ethan: UHHHH.... (RUNS OUT OF ROOM) Hmmmm.... I will read his future! OH GOSH! HE WILL TOO! HE WILL! WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (HOPS AROUND ROOM) YAY YA YA YAY!!!!!!!!!!! (JUMPS ON CORAI) Corai: ........... Ooops.... sorry.... (RUNS OFF) SCREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (FAINTS ANYWAY) Sure, read what I just read up there. Sure, I can right now. But look. Wilie spilled too much information! SHAME ON HER! Yup. The first thing she screamed about was this. The second thing was Xary marrying Her. The third thing..... somebody liking Ethan.... Want me to draw Dara II, Corai I, Corai II, and Bilie? I was wondering. Show me them on CP. Tada Wanna roleplay Kiysha? I'll be Ethan, Emily, Willie. K? Oh... and there is a little favor Willie can do for Kiysha...... READY! Talk:Kiysha Heh ehe. Your Articles & User talk + Signature Your making articles and leave them to be a stub. Considering we are writing a guide to editing, you'll need to read it very soon, because your not getting the concept of making articles. Also, your user talk is getting spammed by Pufflezzz. Not rude spam, just not using signature, adding too many sections & it's messy. I can't fix everything. And your signature. Have you started using one I suggested? -- [[User:Corai|'Corai']] (I love Mabel X!) -- Corai (I love Mabel X!) Think about what I said. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) let's roleplay on Emily's Talk Page! Talk:Emily von Injoface Ya, she DOES steal Ethan. --Pufflezzz''' Happy Thanksgiving! 18:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Chi Con Space Agency Chi Con has a full right to go into space. When they reach the technology level desired, they can establish a space agency and start launching satillites. However, we're not planning any space stories for a long time, but yes, you CAN have a space agency in Chi Con. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE SYSTEM IS BROKE, DEAL WITH IT! † 20:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC)